


Strange Readings

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgiveness, Grant Ward Redemption, Inspired by an episode of the Flash, Love Confessions, Not Agents of SHIELD Season 5 Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Song Lyrics, True Love, musical moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye and crew find something in an asteroid belt, and it is the last thing they expect.





	Strange Readings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this, this is just for fun.  
> This is a reupload because the first post was flagged as spam, I am sorry for any problems.

**Strange Readings**

After leaving the Playground for the last time, Skye and the others were now Agents of SWORD, an agency that monitors for extraterrestrial threats. One day while on a routine patrol in the asteroid belt surrounding the Peak, SWORD’s base of operations they came upon something interesting. Everyday Skye wore Grant Ward’s brown leather jacket as a reminder of the man she loved. She was taken out of her thoughts when the console she was operating started beeping.

“May, I’m picking up a reading up ahead,” Skye said

“What is it?” May asked from the pilot’s seat.

“I don’t know, but it seems to be an object of some kind, do you see it?”

“Yeah, I see it,” May replied, she pressed a button and said “Mack, Fitz, we’ve come upon a strange object, get ready to bring it on board.”

“On it May,” Fitz replied over the communicator.

After some space walking Fitz and Mack were able to bring the object on to the ship.

“Fitz, what’s the status?” Skye asked

“Skye, you should come down here,” Mack said

“Why, what is it?” she asked

“You’re going to want to see for yourself,” Fitz added

“Alright, May I’m heading down” Skye said as she got up from her chair. She climbed down the latter to the dock. “What is it?”

Mack and Fitz moved aside to reveal Grant Ward encased in some sort of crystal. Skye’s jaw dropped when she came upon the sight. She walked towards it, she touched the crystal and Grant’s eyes opened and the crystal opened up. Mack tossed Skye a blanket to cover Grant up, she covered him with the blanket. He looked at her and said “Skye, is that you?” and she nodded with tears coming down her cheeks. Grant smiled, and Skye kissed him, after getting him some clothes Skye and Grant sat down.

“How did this happen?” Skye asked

“I have no idea,” Grant said honestly, “But I’m glad I have another chance with you.”

“I’m glad too, I’ve missed you so much, when I saw Hive controlling you, I cried my eyes out, but now by some miracle, you’re here,” Skye replied, and she and Grant embraced.

When they returned to the Peak, Coulson, Simmons, and Elena were there waiting for them. When they saw Grant, walking down the ramp alongside Skye, they were in awe. Jemma held aimed a gun at Ward and Fitz said, “Jemma, put the gun down, please he’s not going to hurt us,”

“How can we trust him after everything?” Jemma asked

“Because, we’re both tired of being angry at him, I’ve forgiven him for what he did, he tried to save us, what happened to us was an accident.” Fitz said and that got Jemma to lower her gun and place it back into the holster.

Grant was then taken to the lab, where he was scanned, “So Simmons, is there anything wrong with him?” Skye asked

“He seems to be at peak health, and there seems to be no trace of Hive at all.” Jemma replied, and Skye smiled as she wiped away tears, “You alright?”

“I am, for the first time in a long time,” Skye said.

“You still love him, don’t you?”

“Why do you think I’ve been wearing his jacket,” Skye deadpanned.

Jemma smiled and said, “Then I guess he deserves another chance.”

“Thank you, Jemma,” Skye said as she hugged her best friend.

When all of the testing was done, Skye wasted no time taking Grant to her room. Skye practically pushed Grant inside, and when she entered, she locked the door and jumped into his arms and kissed him furiously. When they broke apart for air Grant noticed tears coming down Skye’s cheeks, “What’s wrong?” he asked

“I’m happy,” Skye replied, “and I’m never letting you go again Grant, never again.” Grant smiled and carried her to the bed. When he set her down, he took off his shirt, and Skye took off hers. she then grabbed him and brought him down onto the bed. Hours later the two lovers were under the covers breathing heavily, holding each other close. Then they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Skye dreamed she was back at the playground, but something was different. She heard a guitar playing in the lounge. When she got there, she saw that it was her father Cal playing the guitar.

“Cal,” she said, and he stopped playing, he looked at her and smiled, but this smile wasn’t that of a mad man, it was warm and welcoming. Then he started playing again: _“Velvet I can wish for the collar of your coat, and fortune smiling all along your way”_ he sang, and Skye was stunned, _“but more I cannot wish you, than to wish you find your love, your own true love this day.”_

Then Coulson stepped out of the shadows holding hands with May and Phil sang _“Mansions I can wish you, seven footmen all in red, and calling cards upon a silver tray, but more I cannot wish you, than to wish you find your love, your own true love this day.”_

The two men then sang together _“Standing there, staring at you, full of the bloom of youth, standing there gazing at you, with a sheep’s eye, and a licorice tooth.”_

Then It was May’s turn _“Music I can wish you, merry music while you’re young and wisdom when your hair has turned to gray,”_ Skye turned around and saw Grant, the two then began to slow dance to the song, _“But more I cannot wish you, that to wish you find your love, your own true love this day.”_

Then all three sang together _“With a sheep’s eye, and a licorice tooth, and the strong arms, to carry you away, (away) and the strong arms to carry you away.”_ Then Skye woke up, it was dark accept for the faint light coming from outside her window from the stars of space. She then looked at Grant’s sleeping form and smiled, then lay back down, He was really here and this time she wasn’t going to waste the second chance she had with him.

Grant opened his eyes and saw Skye staring at him and asked “What?”

“Nothing,” Skye replied, “I love you,” Grant smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too,” Grant said.

__

**Author's Note:**

> The reason for the song at the end is because I want a musical episode of AOS alright, is it too much to ask for one episode where the world isn't on the brink of destruction, can we just have something light hearted and fun.
> 
> Another reason for the song was that I was struggling with how to end the story, then one day I was watching a clip from the Flash episode: Duet, and the scene was where Jesse L. Martin, John Barrowman, and Victor Garber perform More I cannot wish from Guys and Dolls, that was what inspired me to write the scene at the end where Cal, Phil, and May perform the song, because those three were basically the parental figures Skye has had throughout the show.


End file.
